What if Bloodlust
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Dean and Gordon went to search for the nest on their own? Chapter 5 of 5 up
1. Nest

What if Gordon and Dean went looking for the nest?

Dean and Gordon were finishing up their drinks after talking about stuff Dean couldn't believe he talked about. He guessed sometimes things were easier with someone you just met. Gordon kind of reminded him of his father. He was so driven to hunt.

"Want to see if we can find that nest?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah, sure. Let's swing by the hotel and get Sammy," Dean agreed.

"You sure about that?" Gordon asked. He didn't really like the kid. Maybe not like wasn't quite right. He had pulled him away from that saw just in the nick of time, but he wasn't like other hunters. Too soft.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Relax," Gordon said. He noticed that Dean was definitely protective of the kid. Probably how he had managed to stay alive this long. "I just meant, he doesn't seem all that into it, and the two of us can probably take care of whatever we find."

"Yeah, that's true. OK, just the two of us then," Dean agreed. Sam was being a major buzz kill lately anyway. Always wanting to talk about dad, know what was going on inside of Dean. He didn't really want to deal with all that. He just wanted to kill some vamps.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam was outside the hotel room getting a Mountain Dew, thinking about what Ellen had said. She said stay away from Gordon, and although he didn't know why she said it, he was sure that was some good advice. There was just something about the guy. He was too driven, too something, that Sam just couldn't put his finger on. If pressed, he would have to admit, he just plain didn't like the guy.

Sam was jarred from his thoughts when he heard some rustling in the bushes behind him. He turned around but didn't see anything. After checking that nobody was immediately behind him, he quickly opened the door, entered the room and closed the door behind him. He leaned on it and then laughed at himself. Hunting was seriously making him paranoid.

He started over to the table to set his drink down when two men, no make that vampires, jumped out from behind the curtains. Sam hit one and then the other, but by that time the first one had recovered, and grabbed the old-fashioned phone and hit him over the head.

The vampires then dragged the unconscious Sam out of the room. The third vampire, Eli, was pulling up with their truck, so that they could load him inconspicuously. They headed off in silence towards the nest to have the discussion Lenore had requested. Eli thought this was the stupidest plan he had heard of in his 150 years of life. If he wasn't trying to win Lenore's love, he would have just killed this dirty hunter and gone after the others

The two vampires in the back seat were taking care of the minute details necessary in kidnapping someone. One of them was tying the hunter's hands behind his back the other was gagging him. Once the gag was in, they placed a canvas bag over his head so he wouldn't be able to find his way back to the nest.

A few minutes later Sam woke up. He could tell he was in a moving vehicle. He could feel a gag in his mouth and couldn't see anything. At first he thought he was blindfolded, but then he realized there was a bag over his head. It was quite suffocating.

He then realized he had bigger problems. Vampires were kidnapping him. That was never good. He hoped they were planning on eating him instead of turning him. He shivered and wondered if there were any other options. Couldn't think of any.


	2. Explanations

The truck pulled to a stop. Sam decided if he was going to get away, now would probably be his only chance. It wasn't much of one. His hands were tied and he couldn't see. He felt the vampire to his right exit the vehicle, and then the vampire to his left shoved him, while the other vampire pulled him out. He was held still with a knife to his throat while the other vampire got out and grabbed his other arm. So much for his great escape attempt. He was held tightly on either side and guided up some steps and propelled through a door into a building. It had the feel of a house, though he couldn't really say why he thought that. He was led to a chair and forced to sit in it.

He felt the vampires walking away and started working on his getting his hands untied. He was getting nowhere, when the bag was pulled off his head. He blinked against the sudden bright light. When he opened his eyes, he saw a vampire coming at him with fangs bared.

Isn't that the bartender from earlier, he thought. That thought was immediately followed by who cares, you're dead in a couple of minutes. He closed his eyes.

"Wait, Eli. Step back."

Sam turned towards the female voice. Who was that? Why was she stopping him? Did she want to feed first? Did she want more torture?

She walked up to him and removed the gag. "My name's Lenore. I won't hurt you. I just want to talk."

That was the last thing Sam was expecting. He was so surprised, he said the first thing that popped into his head. "Talk? Yeah, right! No offense lady, but you're not the first vampire I've met."

"We're not like the others. We don't kill people. We haven't for a long time."

Again, Sam was confused. "Shouldn't you be starving to death?" he asked.

"We've found other ways," Lenore answered.

Other ways. What did that mean? "Are you telling me you're responsible for the cattle deaths?" Sam asked, stumbling through what he felt was the oddest conversation he had ever had.

"It's not ideal. In fact it's disgusting. But this way we don't have to kill people. No dead people, no hunters looking for us," Lenore explained. "We're going to leave this place tomorrow. We don't want you or your friends to come after us. We're not hurting anyone. We have as much right to live as anyone."

When Sam heard that, he remembered another vampire. Luther, who had held him hostage, until his father shot him with the Colt. "Why should I believe you?" Sam asked coming to his senses. A vampire was asking him to trust him. If he trusted a vampire, what next? A demon? That would be ridiculous, he thought.

"Fine, I tell you what I'm going to do," Lenore said, as she slowly approached him, leaned down and put her hands on his legs. Sam tried to pull back, but he had nowhere to go. "I'm going to let you go."

Sam was more confused than ever. But he believed her. Thinking about it, it made sense. The only bodies around here were the decapitated ones. That meant dead vamps, not vamp kills.

"I believe you," Sam said.

"Good. Eli, take him back. Not a scratch."

Eli huffed, but when Lenore gave him a withering look, he walked over to Sam, stuffed the gag back in his mouth and put the bag back over his head.

Sam may have believed the vampires, but that didn't mean he liked being under their control. He tried to calm himself and let them guide him out of the house. He believed that they were taking him back safely, so he would be free in just a few minutes.


	3. Party Crashers

Dean and Gordon drove to the edge of a long driveway leading up to a farmhouse. Gordon was driving, as Dean had let Sam take the Impala back to the hotel. It felt a little weird riding shotgun, he was so used to driving. They decided to park at the end of the driveway, so nobody would hear them coming. They snuck up the drive and were planning on listening at the door to try to hear if anyone was moving around inside. If not, they intended to break in and look for vampiric evidence.

As Dean stepped onto the first step in front of Gordon, the door opened. Dean looked up and saw two men flanking a third man who was tied and had a bag over his head. Even with the bag, Dean knew that was his brother. One of the men, who Dean felt he could safely assume was actually a vampire, whipped out a knife and put it to Sam's throat. Dean looked closer at the man and realized he was the bartender from earlier. "Get back," he said.

Sam thought Eli was talking to him so he tried to back up. He was held steady, though and the knife cut a little into his skin.

"Let him go." Sam recognized Dean's voice and mumbled beneath the gag. He needed to tell Dean that the vampires weren't hurting anyone. He doubted Dean would be convinced, though, what with the knife at his throat and all.

"Back off," Eli said again.

Gordon started to push back Dean, but Dean dragged him back when he saw Eli tighten his hold on Sam and squeeze the knife even tighter to his neck. Sam grunted in pain and felt himself being hauled back into the house.

"What's going on?" Lenore asked.

"His friends are here," Eli said. "We should have just killed him at the hotel. "

"I'm sorry," Lenore said. "This is all my fault, but what should we do now?"

"We'll have to use this one as leverage to get rid of the others. We'll threaten to kill him if they come in the house and we'll use him as a shield to get to the truck. Then, we'll take off."

Sam grunted, urgently. He needed to tell them this plan wouldn't work.

"Shut up!" Eli snapped.

Sam grunted again.

"Maybe we should see what he has to say," Lenore said.

"Fine," Eli relented. He took the bag off of Sam's head so he could get to the gag. "If you try to yell anything to your friends out there, you're dead. Understand?"

Sam nodded and Eli removed the gag.

"it won't work," Sam said.

"Why not? Sounds foolproof to me," Eli said. "You're just trying to save your own skin."

"No, I'm trying to save yours. That's my big brother out there. If he even thinks there's a chance you're going to hurt me, he 's going to come barreling in here and start chopping heads off. You need to let me tell him you're not hurting anyone. He won't hurt you if he knows that," Sam said. He was sure of that. They were hunters to protect people. Nothing else.

"We're not letting you leave to go talk to him. How stupid do you think we are?" Eli asked.

"You don't need to. My cell phone is in my back pocket," Sam said, leaning forward so that Lenore could retrieve it. When she pulled it out, he said, "Just scroll for his number. His name's Dean."


	4. Negotiations

"We should go in," Gordon said.

"No way," Dean said. "We need to come up with a solid plan. Make sure we can get in without getting Sam killed."

Gordon turned away so he could roll his eyes. Dean didn't know what was important. It was killing vampires, not saving people. Especially stupid kids who didn't know what was important in life.

Dean's cell phone rang. He checked the caller I.D. and said to Gordon, "It's Sam's."

"Sam?" he said into the phone.

"Your brother wants to talk to you," a woman's voice said.

"Dean, the vampires aren't killing people," Sam said, when Lenore placed the phone to his ear.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"They've been living off cow's blood. They're responsible for all the cattle mutilations."

"OK, then we'll let them go," Dean said, figuring the vampires were listening on Sam's end, and willing to say whatever it took to get them out of there. Gordon shot him a look and he held out his hand and shook his head, letting Gordon know that he wasn't serious about that. Gordon gave him a relieved nod.

Dean heard Sam relaying the info to the vampires inside. "OK, Dean. They want you to put down your blades and come in with your hands up. Then they'll leave, and then we can leave. They won't hurt any of us."

Dean didn't believe that for a second, but he said, "OK, give us a minute." He repeated the instructions to Gordon.

"I'm not leaving my blade outside while we walk into a vampire nest," Gordon protested.

"Of course not. We'll hide them under our jackets," Dean reasoned. They tucked their knives out of sight and put their hands up and headed inside.

"Sammy, are you OK?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I told you, Dean. The vampires aren't hurting anybody."

While, this conversation was going on, Gordon was taking in the situation. There were a male and female vampire standing behind Sam, a male vampire about two feet away from him and another one over near Dean. He decided to take out the vampire closest to him. If they were all going to be killed, he would go down fighting. In one motion, he grabbed out his knife and thrust it through the vampire's neck, severing his head from his body.

Sam yelled, "No," and the other vampires reacted immediately. The vampire nearest Dean struck out at him and Dean reacted instinctively, pulled out his blade and killed him. Eli grabbed Sam and lifted him to his feet, once again placing his knife at his throat. "Lenore, get behind me."

Lenore ran behind Eli and the three of them backed out of the house by the rear door. Gordon attempted to follow them, but Dean knocked him out from behind as he was passing. That idiot was going to get his brother killed. He lifted Gordon up to a chair and tied him to it, grabbed the keys out of Gordon's pocket and ran for his car.

SSSSSSSSSSS

"Lenore, we have to kill him," Eli demanded.

"We can't. He hasn't done anything to us."

"Our friends are dead because of him," Eli argued.

"No, they're dead because of me," Lenore countered. "I was the one who decided we should grab one of the hunters to explain. Of course they would take that as a hostile sign."

Sam was listening to the exchange from the backseat. "I'm sorry about your friends," he said, meaning it. It wasn't their fault they were vampires and they had worked hard to overcome the evil nature.

"Lean forward," Lenore said. She turned around and reached to the back seat, cutting the ropes from Sam's hands. "Eli, pull over. We'll let him go."

"We can still use him as a hostage," Eli protested.

"That hasn't really been working that great has it?" Lenore reasoned. "Maybe they'll stop chasing us if we don't have what they want."

"I'll make sure of it," Sam promised.

Eli pulled over and Sam got out. As soon as he closed the door they sped off and Sam started walking back to the house. He wasn't sure if Dean was still there, but Lenore had put his cell phone on the table, so if Dean had left, hopefully his phone would still be there so he could call him. He decided he would get there faster if he cut through the woods. As a result of that, he missed it when Dean drove by chasing the truck and Dean didn't see him heading back to the house.


	5. Gordon

Sam got back to the house a few minutes later. They hadn't driven that far and had gone around the woods, so Sam had only had to go about a quarter of a mile through the woods. He walked into the house and saw Gordon tied to a chair. He had apparently been knocked out and was just beginning to come to.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked as he reached for his phone.

"There was another vamp in the back and he tied me up to prevent me from killing anymore. I thought they were lying, Sammy. I feel so bad for killing innocent people," Gordon almost threw up from the sentiment, but figured if Sam bought it, he would untie it.

Sam was pressing the number for Dean's phone and reaching for the knife on the table to untie Gordon at the same time. "I think they understand. They realized that hostage taking made them look not so innocent. As long as you understand you don't need to go hunt them down now."

"Of course," Gordon said as Sam began cutting the ropes.

"Dean?" Sam said, as the phone was answered.

"Sam where are you?"

"Back at the house," Sam said. "Come back. They really aren't killing people. Gordon's on board now, too."

"Gordon? Sam, you didn't untie him did you?" Dean asked in a panic. Gordon was going to be pissed at him and he seemed a might unbalanced. He would probably take it out on Sam.

"Yeah, why not?" Sam said as he looked up to find Gordon holding a gun on him.

"Why don't you hand me the phone, Sammy?" Gordon said.

Sam hesitated a moment and then handed it over. "Dean, bring me back my car, so I can go after those vamps," Gordon said.

"Fine, I'm on my way," Dean said and hung up.

Gordon grinned at Sam. "Big brother's coming back to save you…again. Earlier tonight he told me he was sick of always having to watch out for you and protect you." Gordon was sure this was a safe bet on preying on Sam's insecurities. When he saw the look on Sam's face after he said it, he knew he had guessed right.

"Sit down," Gordon ordered.

Sam stood defiantly. Gordon went to punch him in the stomach and Sam took the opportunity to rush him. The gun was thrown clear and Sam dove for it with Gordon close behind. Gordon grabbed him and pulled him back and punched him in the face and then lunged for the gun.

Dean walked in to find Gordon reaching for the gun. "Stop!" he ordered. Sam and Gordon both looked up to see Dean pointing a gun at Gordon. Sam scooted away and stood up. Gordon sighed in resignation and put his hands up.

"Back on the chair," Dean said. Gordon got up and walked to the chair and sat down. He officially hated all things Winchester.

Dean handed his gun to Sam and stooped down to retie Gordon to the chair. "We'll send someone to untie you in a couple days," Dean promised as he punched Gordon.

"Come on, Dean," Sam urged.

Sam and Dean exited the house. "Do you think we should go after the vampires?" Dean asked.

"No. I've told you like 600 times. They're not killing anyone."

Dean was inclined to argue, but decided against it. He had no idea where the vampires had gone anyway. Besides, Sam had had a rough night. Kidnapped by vampires and then attacked by Gordon. "Alright," Dean agreed. "We'll find something else to hunt."

Sam looked at him sideways. Dean was really worrying him lately. Always so gung ho to hunt. But he held his peace. He had had a rough night.

The End.


End file.
